Reunited
by Ai Ga Hoshii Dake
Summary: A jailed murderer gets a surprise visit from a medium, and an unexpected guest. Oneshot. JFA and somewhat AA spoilers.


Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or Capcom.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Miney, you have a visitor," the guard stated. The young girl was plucked from her sleep instantly as her eyelids slowly rose from their closed position. She clutched at her pillow and grimaced. It was not only the guard's monotone voice that made her want to scream, but the fact she _actually_ had a visitor made her want to scream, puke, then scream some more. The last time she had a visitor, if you could call it that, was when that deranged channeling woman came to scold her for doing such a bad job. The girl sat up and shot a death glare at the guard. "I don't **want** any visitors," she stated. The guard gulped and walked away from her cell door. She turned around to face the small window with thick iron bars on the wall. The sky was a dark blue and the stars seemed like little sprinkles across the sky. She tilted her head, somewhat leaning off the edge of her bed, she could see a crescent moon. She scoffed and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "Who the hell would want to visit me at such an hour anyway?" she grumbled. She fluffed her pillow, set her head down, tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of the top bunk, and closed her eyes.

"Ma'm, the visitor insists to see you," she heard. She sat up and gave, _what a shock_, another death glare. "I want a name and I want it now," she spat. The guard nodded and scuttled away. She swung her legs over the edge and jumped down. How **dare** someone disrupt her sleep? Ever since she was convicted she hardly _ever_ got a good night's rest. The day she came here all she wanted to do was sleep, which was hard enough as it is. Burly woman would yell and arguing outside her cell door all through the day, she was very grateful she held a single cell. Her toilet actually had a curtain surrounding it, which she thought was somewhat of a nice touch. The sink had green stuff on it, so she only used it when absolutely needed. She slept on the top bunk of her bed, mostly because the bottom bunk was ripped to shreds. Apparently the cell used to house a psychopath, glad she wasn't there anymore. Not that the top bunk was any more comfortable. If she had to choose her current bed and a rock, she'd pick the rock hands down.

"The lady calls herself Maya Fey ma'm," the guard stated as he approached her cell door. Maya Fey...not THE Maya Fey. But then again, there was only one Maya Fey. The same Maya Fey she had drugged and dragged and stuffed in a box just so she could kill her boss. She wasn't crazy though, despite all this. No she did not do this for herself, she did this for another person. "God what does she want?!" the woman spat. The guard scowled and gave a simple reply, "To talk."

"Tch, fine," she grumbled and allowed the guard to gently lead her to the visitor's room by the shoulder. His masculine grip didn't ease the itch this idiotic orange jumpsuit already caused. She was lead to a small room with a hard folding chair. On the other side of the glass, she could see a girl of small physique. She grumbled, the girl still wore the same dreaded purple costume and had the same stupid hairdo. This girl brought back memories she didn't need nor want. Or atleast, she thought didn't want them.

She pulled the chair back and plopped herself down in an annoyed manner, and sat arms crossed. She didn't bother to blow away the strand of red hair before her face, she tried to look intimidating. Maya gave a scowl, eyes showing extreme sorrow. "Um...hello Mimi. How are you doing?" she asked. The prisoner scoffed as her reply. "Um, do you have any cell mates?" The prisoner shook her head. Maya held a slender finger to her lips, as if trying to coax the right words to come out. The woman didn't have such patience. She slammed her hands down on the counter before her and gave a nasty girl. "Listen frills, I don't have _time_ to associate with you or any of those stupid Fey drones. The memories I have with you are disgusting and horrible and look where I am now because of you!" she spat. Maya jerked back slightly at the woman's sudden outburst, then calmly closed her eyes. "Mimi...you put this upon yourself and you know it," Maya told her calmly, and opened her eyes. The sorrow had faded, only to be replaced with pity.

Mimi growled and leaned back in her chair. "The hell did you come here for? I set you up to take the fall for murder and you come here just to chit chat? I thought you hated me," she asked, curling her rosy lips in a small smirk at the end of her sentence. Maya shook her head as a response and said, "Mimi, I don't hate you. I mean, well, I thought I did. When I was accursed of murdering him that was my second time as a defendant in a murder case. My sister...Mia...she was murdered too. When the murderer was convicted I truly hated him...and I still do. Because his actions were only to aid himself. And when you took the witness stand, I knew you did it too. So I hated you, because I just can't understand why someone would murder another given the chance," she explained, "But..."

Mimi raised an eyebrow at the trailing of the sentence. "But what...?" she asked, and she noticed her voice went to a voice whisper. Her gut began knot, she knew what was coming.

"After you confessed, I realized why you did it. It was because of--" she was suddenly interrupted. "Don't even **think** you know me Maya Fey. Your idiot aunt Morgan didn't know me, Dr. Grey didn't know me, and the one person who did is freakin' dead!" she spat. Maya bit her lip, she noticed the small droplet of puddle forming in Mimi's left eye. "She's the reason I came here you know," Maya stated, smothing her skirt and clenching her hands in her lap. "I wanted you to see her, to patch things up."

For the first time in a long time, Mimi gave a hearty laugh. "Listen sweetie, I'll admit I'm a good actor when it comes to imitating my sister, but I never believed any of that occult crap for a freakin' second!" she chuckled.

Maya kneaded her brows and dipped her head. Mimi smiled in victory. It soon faded when Maya smirked. She lifted her head up in a toothless smile. "Don't knock it...until you see it," she calmly explained. Mimi looked at her visitor in confusion as she clasped her hands, index fingers pressed together. Mimi heard faint chanting, and almost fainter herself when she saw what she saw.

The small Maya before her was no more. Her shoulder became more broad and she noticed that her chest expanded as well. Her hair seemed to dry out and thicken, as if the slightest touch would...curl it. Her fingers became more slender and her fingernails grew out ever so slightly and took a claw-like shape. The newly formed figure seemed to glow for a few split seconds, and then the glow faded. Mimi could only sit with her jaw ajar as the phenomenon occured before her very eyes.

She placed a finger to the glass and managed to croak out, "Ini?"

The figure opened her eyes and smile. "Mimi...its...been a while? Hasn't it? Sister?"

A tear slipped down Mimi's cheek at the sight of her sister. "You...you can't be here...Ini you're dead!" she shouted, fists slamming down on the counter. "Maya stop it!"

Ini placed a calming hand on the glass. "Mimi...shh...it's me Ini, okay? Listen, Mimi...about Dr. grey," she began, and Mimi saw her shoulders droop. Was this truly her sister? She couldn't tell anymore. Half Maya, half Ini, she felt like bawling. Two more tears slipped out, she was almost there.

"Mimi you shouldn't have murdered anyone for my sake," she stated sternly. Mimi growled at the figure, "I didn't do it for my sister Ini, I did it to teach that quack doctor not to be such a slave driver!" Ini scowled. "Don't talk to me like I'm not real Mimi, I was with you the entire time when you did it. When you hid in the box, when you dragged Maya, when you killed him. I saw it all Mimi and I know you did it for me!" she shouted. Mimi gasped, her sister never talked to her in such a way. She leaned back. And then she snapped. Her head fell to the counter in a sob. "I...didn't...sob...do it...for...sob...you" was all she could croak out. Ini couldn't help but cry too.

"I was drugged with sleeping pills...that man murdered me...so I took my revenge. It's only fair...isn't it Ini?" she repeated to her sister. Mimi's head shot up. Ini managed to crack a smile. "I heard it, you cannot deny it any longer Mimi. You truly believed Doctor Grey caused the accident because he hated you, you only did it to avenge my death," and she gave a chuckle, "I must say Mimi, you make a very good impression of me. I'm surprised you were able to hold it out as long as you did."

Mimi gave her a confused look. "No Ini...Ini why are you laughing? Ini I **killed** you! In my heart I knew it was my fault but your death...I wanted to believe so badly Doctor Grey did it but Ini...my god Ini I murdered you!" she sobbed. Ini shook her head. "It was no one's fault. Mimi...you only "died" because you took on the world by yourself. You over worked yourself and you know it. You had every right to hate Doctor Grey, but you never quit. You wanted to show the world you were the best and rub it in everyone's face. You worked so hard you would come home every day in such a slump, it was only natural you'd make a mistake. And those police officers questioned you for so long...especially on that night," Ini told her. "Mimi, you gave up everything to help me stay on Earth, and for that I owe you so much," she whispered, and let her own tears fall. Mimi managed a smile of her own. "Ini...I love you," she whispered. "I love you too Mimi," and with that Maya slowly shrank back to her normal physique and sighed. Mimi wiped her tears and put on a small smile.

Maya rubbed her temples then smiled at Mimi. "Didja have a nice visit Mimi?" she asked. Mimi nodded and thanked Maya. maya gave a toothy grin and exited the building. Mimi watched her go and could've sworn she saw the faint image of her sister smiling at her, and in an instant she was gone.

For the very first night since Mimi Miney's conviction, she had a peaceful sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review.

-AGHD


End file.
